Bad Hair Day/Transcript
Sir Hmmerlock: Do you see my hat? It is the hat of a gentleman. And yet, it's missing something -- some je ne sais quois. I think some bullymong fur might do the trick, if you could bring me some. To harvest bullymong fur, you'll need to rip it from their hides with your bare hands. Just weaken a bullymong with gunfire, then finish him off with fisticuffs! (Vault Hunter goes to the designated area) (Each time a bullymong gets weakened by Vault Hunter's fire) Sir Hammerlock: Lovely, he's weak! Now finish him off with a melee strike! (or) Sir Hammerlock: The bullymong is injured -- now deliver the coup de grâce with your melee weapon! (When Vault Hunter melees and kills the bullymong) Sir Hammerlock: A stunning riposte! Now collect the fur -- in addition to making for spectacular hat decoration, I shall study the fur for my almanac about the creatures of Pandora. (If Vault Hunter kills a bullymong with his weapon) Sir Hammerlock: I apologize, I wasn't clear enough -- you see, you'll need to kill the bullymong with a melee attack in order to harvest its fur. Sure, you could try to steal the fur from a bullymong's dead body, but where's the fun in that? Blatantly unreasonable request, ho! (Vault Hunter collects the first piece) Sir Hammerlock: That sample will do admirably! Find me a few more, if you please. (When the second piece of fur has been collected) Claptrap: Ooh -- you are collecting bullymong fur? I LOVE that stuff! It's soft, warm and really good at absorbing robot tears! Once you're done collecting all the fur, why doncha bring it to me instead of Hammerlock? Sir Hammerlock: I overheard Claptrap asking you for the bullymong fur you're collecting. As I fear he would do something irredeemably stupid with it, like make a mohawk out of it or something, let me sweeten the deal: if you bring me the fur, I shall give you one of my finest sniper rifles. Claptrap: So Hammerlock wants to give you a sniper rifle? I laugh at his offer! HA! If you bring ME the fur, I'll give you a badass shotgun I found in the hands of a dead Vault Hunter! It's really fresh! You can still smell the sadness on it! (When all fur pieces are collected) Sir Hammerlock: Wonderful, you've gotten all the fur I need. Bring it back to me, and my sniper rifle shall be yours. Claptrap: Screw that noise! Bring ME the fur, and I'll give you a shotgun! (If the mission is turned in to Sir Hammerlock) Sir Hammerlock: A trillion thanks, Vault Hunter! You've helped a foolish old man look far more badass than he deserves. I'm referring to myself, of course. (If the mission is turned in to Claptrap) Claptrap: FUR MOHAWK, BABY! WOOHOO! You made the right decision, minion. Sir Hammerlock: You gave the fur to Claptrap? Suppose I can't blame you -- the lure of a shotgun is not easily resisted. No hard feelings, chum! Category:Transcripts